Meus Contraho Of Brevis Romanorum Repono
by Dudette13
Summary: My pointless, fluffy, hopefully funny collection of canon HP drabbles. HPGW, RWHG, RLNT, LEJP, LLNL, VCGG etcetera. R&R... actually, you don't even need to read! Just review!
1. My Light

**A/N:** Well, we're studying poetry and stuff in English, and lately I've been writing a lot of fluffy drabbles with no where to put them so I made somewhere to put them! Meus Contraho Of Brevis Romanorum Repono! It means something along the lines of "My Collection of Short Romance Stories" in Latin. Yes, I know that's gay, that's why I put it in a different language. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Hey, whatever helps you to sleep at night.

It was always light with you. You joked, I laughed, we were happy. But as we grew older, times grew darker. Cedric Diggory died. Voldemort came back. No one believed Harry's story. No one but us. We were always a team; we always stuck together through good times and bad. And you were still my light, and you led me through the darkness. Sirius died. I felt pain to see everyone suffering. But you helped me through it. But now… I don't think you can ever be my light again. Now you're with her. And I am drowned in darkness.

**A/N:** Mmmnnnhhhmmm. In case you're interested, this was written for a competition, in which the guidelines were that it had to be eone hundred words, romance genre and mention Cedric. Not exactly the fluffiest drabble, but anyway…


	2. I Love You, Hermione

**A/N:** I'll keep it short and sweet, like the drabble itself. **Bold Ron** _Italics Hermione._

**Disclaimer:** If only, if only, the woodpecker sighs…

"'I love you, Hermione.' said Ron, sinking back into his chair, rubbing his eyes wearily." – page 421, HBP, UK Edition.

_What?_

**Crap.**

_Oh-no, I'm blushing, aren't I?_

**Bet you my ears are bright red.**

_Did he mean that? _

**Did I mean that?**

_It sounded like it._

**I think I did. I did smell her in Amortentia.**

_Who am I kidding? He's just joking._

**Why's she looking at me like that?**

_Is he teasing me? Maybe he knows!_

**Why the hell does she look so weird?**

_Maybe he did mean it._

**Maybe she's worked out that I meant it.**

_I think he did._

**I wish I had the guts to tell her.**

_I wish he had the guts to tell me._


	3. Pink

**A/N:** And yet another drabble to prove that they're not all going to be RonHermione. I love RemusTonks!

**Disclaimer:** If I ever become JKR, I promise – you'll all be the first to know.

Pink. It always cheered up his day. It wasn't that he particularly liked the colour, but her pink, spiky locks of hair always made him smile. And she would always flash a mischievous, Marauder-worthy grin back. One day, she asked him why he always smiled at her. He said he loved her hair. He asked her why she smiled back. She said she loved him. He told her that he was far less than she deserved. She didn't agree. She fought back most viciously. But he still wouldn't come to terms with her. And from that day, he had no more pink to cheer him up. Because Nymphadora Tonks' hair had turned a dull, mousy brown.


	4. Go Out With Me?

A/N: This _looks_ sort of long for a drabble – but that's just because it's so many lines. It's actually just over 200 words. It was written during a lecture about genetically modified food. The last one I'm going to post today – promise! Haha, I love drabbles. Oh yeah, the dates are pretty weird. Pay no attention to them. 

**Disclaimer: **Insert witty disclaimer here.

**October 1, 1974 **

"Hey, Evans?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you… I mean… um… wilyaguwowtwam?"

"What?"

"W-will you go out with me?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

**July 21, 1975 **

"Evans…"

"If the next words out of your mouth are 'go out with me?', I swear the following words will be 'Ouch! My crotch!'"

"Go out with me? OUCH! My crotch!"

**June 4, 1976 **

"You think you're funny. But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone._"

"I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on… go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid."

**September 1st, 1976**

"Hi, Evans. How was your summer?"

"Get lost, Pothead."

"Go out with me?"

"_No!_"

"Please?"

**September 2nd, 1977**

"Hey, we just passed Evans!"

"So?"

"So… why didn't you ask her out?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You haven't asked her in the two days we've been at school! Not once! And you didn't see her all summer."

"Yeah…?"

"But-"

"Shut up, Padfoot."

"You've _given up_?"

"It's about time, isn't it? She bloody hates me!"

"It never bothered you before!"

"Yeah? Well maybe I've grown up."

**October 27th, 1978**

"Hey, James! _James!_"

"What, Evans?"

"I was wondering…"

"Yeah…?"

"Go out with me?"

"…"

"…"

"Sure."


	5. Noticing

**A/N:** Mmkay, another drabble, product of a boring S&E lesson. Harry/Ginny-ness. Not the best… but anyway…

**Disclaimer:** RKJ ton mi, emit tsal eht rof!

Once there was a Girl.

The Girl felt she was never noticed, for she was only one of seven. She, however, noticed many things.

One of the things she noticed the most was the Boy. The Boy was kind and caring, and the Girl felt dizzy whenever he looked at her.

And although she knew in her heart that the Boy would never feel the same, she couldn't stop herself. The Boy could choose anyone, why would he pick her?

But he was all she'd ever hoped for, all that the Girl wanted in her life.

Until one day, when she stopped noticing him.

Almost.

But he was shunted to the side, etched only into the very back of her brain.

And then, when the Girl thought she'd forgotten him, the Boy began to notice her.


	6. His Equal

**A/N:** Hahaha… well, this drabble isn't exactly a serious one. It's just for fun, and is very randomly strange and stupid. So far, three people I know have read it, and they pretty much thought it was R/Hr. But it's not… its CrabbeGoyle. They ARE in love!

**Disclaimer:** If I were Jo I would've actually come out and said that Crabbe & Goyle went to the Yule Ball together, not just hinted at hit. (It's there, you read it!)

He had never thought of himself as very, uh, _attractive._

Sure – he'd made friends, but that was to be expected with family connections.

Sometimes, he wondered if one of his mates could really count as a friend. After all, he was so much better than the other two.

And he knew it.

He was a cut above the rest. But family connections made the three of them what some would consider friendship, and what others would consider as following.

Sometimes, he'd look to the other friend. This one he really did consider as a friend. This one he knew was his equal. The one he could really talk to. They understood each other. They were in the same boat.

And then he realised – he'd fallen in love.


	7. Not In Love

**A/N:** Now, if you're over from the shock of that CrabbeGoyle-ness… here's a RemusTonks one. This little drabble is dedicated to Luna32, for rightfully complaining that I was being horrible to poor Moony ;).

**Disclaimer:** Suuuuuuuuuuure.

Remus Lupin was and old, weary werewolf. And he was not in love.

He was not.

He never thought things that he most definitely shouldn't be about a much younger, metamorphmagus of an Order member.

He never reminisced about the first time he'd met her.

He hated it when she absentmindedly changed her hair colour or length, whilst deep in thought.

He wasn't ever caught staring at her and teased by Sirius.

He thought it ridiculous that she was so clumsy.

He didn't think she looked very pretty, even when she transfigured her nose into a pig's snout to amuse Ginny and Hermione.

He found it irritating that she was so bubbly and enthusiastic.

And he most certainly hadn't felt a wonderful, tingly feeling inside him when she'd kissed him…

Oh, he was friendly enough with her, but-

He _wasn't_ in love with Tonks.

Remus Lupin was an old, weary werewolf. And he was in denial.


	8. The Loop & The Centrepiece

**A/N:** Hmm… I've been wanting to write something like this, but I wasn't entirely sure I'd be able to pull it off. Well, I gave it a go, and… I'm still not entirely sure that I pulled it off. In fact, it'd probably be more accurate to say that I think I failed this experiment entirely. Oh well…

**Disclaimer:** If Grawp and Umbridge get together in book seven, I just might be Jo…

Now freed from its velvet encasing, it sparkled and shone in the light reflected from the flickering, dying candles.

It was beautiful.

The loop was golden, and never-ending. It appeared liquid, yet solid, at the same time. The surface was curved and smooth, bumps and crevices foreign to its spectacular coat. That alone was something special.

The centrepiece was made of three parts. They were identical on first sight, but at a second glance one could see that they were completely dissimilar. The patterns that had been cut so finely into the glittering stones all looked so time consuming, withal effortless, and they sparked some emotion buried deep inside of her. The shapes they took up, all unnamed and irregular, were delicate and intricate, and so symbolic.

He looked up at her with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Her heart pounded uncomfortably in her chest. Her bottom lip disappearing under its superordinate and falling victim to her teeth; she returned his gaze, her eyes dancing. There was something in his eyes that made her euphoric, and want to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Lily," he said, the quivering, uncharacteristic sound in his voice betraying his anxiety, "Will you marry me?"


	9. He Thought

**A/N:** Whilst in class and supposedly watching a video of Apollo Umpteen's crew going to the moon and playing around with stuff like toothpaste in zero gravity, I asked one of my friends, who has an unhealthy obsession with baboons, for a ship. She said RonHermione. So, after the one minute's silence for Remembrance Day over the loudspeaker, I wrote this. Bear in mind I was tired and bored at the time.

**D**umb **I**guanas **S**tole **C**harlie's **L**ollipops **A**nd **I**t **M**ade **E**rnie **R**etch.

* * *

When he met her for the first time, he thought she was a little strange.

When they became friends, he thought she was much nicer than he'd thought.

When she went to the ball with Krum, he thought she was mad.

When she made Harry popular again, he thought she was a genius.

When she went out with McClaggen, he thought she might love him.

When she told him she loved him, he thought she was beautiful.

When she was hit with the curse in the Final Battle, he thought she was dead.

And when they finally got married in the spring, he thought she was a strange, nice, mad, smart, loving, beautiful Hermione Weasley.

**A/N:** Ugh… not the best. I will have the new chapter of Crazy About Each Other up soon, as well as Diary of Voldy and (gasp) a _new_ oneshot, if a certain BETA hurries up… :P. Review!


	10. The Blink Of An Eye

**A/N:** I'm in maths, and a few minutes ago I suddenly wanted to write a drabble which involved eyes. So… I did. Voila.

**Disclaimer:** Sticks and stones will break my bones, but not being JKR will… mean I have to waste time writing disclaimers.

It _looked _like something. Even though it was probably nothing. Yet, he was certain he'd seen it there.

Reflected in chocolaty brown.

And it showed so much. And it explained everything. If it did exist.

Which it probably didn't.

It was like the dawn.

Crisp.

Fresh.

Beautiful.

It brought new beginning. Yet the rays were dull, and only just peaking over the horizon. They were so small, so insignificant, that it was hardly noticeable.

He watched her intently for a moment. He was positive that it had been _something._

But in the blink of an eye,

A rich, chocolate brown eye,

It was gone.

**A/N:** Wasn't that nice? Not really. Review!


	11. The Forever Kind

**A/N:** I was babysitting yesterday, and as my little cousin was watching _Dora The Explorer_, I was listening to music and reading fanfics. Heya by Outkast came on, and this one line went: _"What they say is/nothing lasts forever/then what makes love the exception?"._ Hence the idea for this drabble.

**Disclaimer:** I _have_ been given stacks of paper after complaining I didn't have any, but that was only from my English teacher because I couldn't print out an assignment. ;)

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing lasts forever, right?"

"No."

"No?"

"Some things last forever."

"Like what?"

"Well, like love."

"Oh."

"Hmm."

"What type of love?"

"What?"

"What type of love?"

"This is an interesting conversation, Ron."

"Don't avoid the question."

"Well, like the love for your family, for a start."

"And like the love between you and Krum?"

"No."

"No?"

"That's not forever."

"…?"

"That would be a bit more like the love between you and Lavender."

"Oh."

"Hmm."

"What other kinds of love?"

"There's love between friends."

"Like you and Ginny?"

"And like you and Harry, yes."

"…That sounds wrong."

"…"

"What about me and you?"

"What?"

"Do we have the friendship love?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I think ours might be a different kind."

"Oh. Is it a forever kind?"

"Pardon?"

"Does it last forever?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Yes."


	12. Best Part

**A/N:** Yet another drabble about eyes.I was looking through old exercise books yesterday and found this… which I scribbled down whilst immensely tired on a plane trip about half a year ago. I decided _Hey, I might as well post it…_ so (big surprise) I did. Strangely enough, this kind of morphs two fairly different ships into one. Fair dinkum to say, it was the middle of the night and I was kilometres in the air, sitting next to my brother, when I wrote it. It's mostly LilyJames, but ties in a HarryGinny at the end. Weird, I know.

**Disclaimer:** REVIEWimREVIEWnotREVIEWjREVIEWkREVIEWrREVIEWalright? (Wow... a disclaimer and a not-so-subliminal message all in one.)

Lily Evans was a vision of perfection to James Potter.

Her hair looked like it was on fire. Her face looked as though it had been carved by angles. Her freckles were adorable, the way they spread across the bridge her nose. And her body… well, as a male specimen, James loved that too.

He loved every single part of her.

But… he did have his favourites.

The best part was her eyes. Sparkling green, they were. Like emeralds, and pine trees, and fresh pickled toad, and muggle traffic lights, all fused into one.

Eyes that flashed when they were angry, rolled when they were annoyed, sparkled when they were happy and danced when they laughed.

On the night he proposed to Lily, her beautiful eyes filled with tears. Tears of love, and amazement, and joy.

A year and a half later, Lily bore James' child. He picked the small bundle up, and looked the fragile thing up and down. In a soft voice, he murmured;

"You have your Mother's eyes, Son."

* * *

Harry Potter was a vision of perfection to Ginny Weasley. 

His hair was just so… black. And adorably messy. His nose was long-ish and his knees were knobbly. He was skinny and tall, but not _too _tall. Just right. He was hoooooooot. And his popularity… well, as a female specimen, Ginny loved that too.

She loved every single part of him.

But… she did have her favourites.

The best part was his eyes. Sparkling green, they were. Like emeralds, and pine trees, and fresh pickled toad, and muggle traffic lights, all fused into one.


	13. So?

**A/N:** I'm in a light romance-ish sort of a mood… I went to a wedding this weekend and just feel entirely like writing pointless, all dialogue fluff. Here's a minute's worth of it.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not JKR, though I _do_ own the plot, drawings and setting of a book… I wrote it about the Easter Bunny when I was three.

"_So?_"

"…What do you mean?"

"I don't care!"

"But I thought –"

"Remus Lupin, get it through your thick skull. I. Don't. Care."

"I think–"

"Don't start."

"In that case…"

"Wh–"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Remus!"

"What?"

"You… you just kissed me!"

"_So?_"

"…"

"…"

"Oh, _very_ funny."


	14. A Cliché Christmas

**A/N:** I was thinking back to around this time last year, when I posted the original Have a Heart chapter that was then a oneshot, and remembered how it escalated to what is so far forty-six chapters spread over two fics, with another fifteen to go. And then I remembered how bad Have a Heart originally is, and considered rewriting it, but quickly decided against. Then the idea struck me to write a drabble to go with it, so this is James POV, I guess. Enjoy… or don't, do whatever you want…

**Disclaimer:** If you can't predict the "message" of the disclaimer by now, you'd certainly suck at Divination.

How was it that such a phrase, a three word, often lightly used phrase, could awaken such a storm in my stomach? It was no more than what she would write – in her neat, print handwriting – in a Christmas card. Not that she would ever give a Christmas card to _me._ But maybe she would. After what I'd just heard… what had just happened… I wasn't sure anymore.

Perhaps it was that she used my first name. She hardly ever used my first name, unless she added a "Potter" behind it. The only times she'd actually called me James before then were before she'd decided I would be her enemy… and about a minute beforehand… and a few _seconds_ beforehand…

Maybe it was her tone of voice. Somewhat giddy, somewhat dreamy… and most of all, _her_ voice. And she's smiled when she'd said it, too, and her face lit up with it, although that might have been the firelight, I couldn't tell.

She could've just been returning the favour… after all, I'd said it just before she had. But it had sounded entirely sincere.

But I think of it, it's far more likely that it was just the afterglow of the amazing, at the time almost incomprehensible event that had just taken place. The first kiss with her… Lily, love of my life.

But I think that was just it. When Lily uttered the words _"Merry Christmas, James,"_ I realised. I realised I'd actually just kissed her, and she'd kissed back. I realised that I had been right; the mistletoe _was_ a good idea. I realised that she did like me, as I'd always suspected.

And cliché as it sounds, at twelve thirty-four on the 25th of December 1977, I realised that I well and truly loved Lily Evans.


	15. Feeling of Extremes

**A/N:** Merry Christmas! I wrote this in the car a week ago, and it was then a RemusTonks, but I thought it better suited HarryGinny. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** You know that feeling of déjà vu you get after you've already done a gazillion disclaimers?

You know that feeling you get after you've just run your absolute fastest, and your heart is trying it's best to return to it's normal pace?

Or that boiling point you reach milliseconds before you're about to exploded with anger?

Or after you've woken up from an extra terrifying dream in which your friends and family were killed by Death Eaters right before your eyes, and you still half believe it was real?

Or when you're watching the ocean splash against a cliff, and wonder at it's power? Or when you're waiting for your OWL results to come in the mail? Or you're a kid and having a fantastic time and you need to go to bed, but you just don't want it to end? Or when you're about to be massively busted by McGonagall?

It's a feeling of, like, extremes.

And all I need to get it is to look at Harry, or for him to smile at me, or to catch his eye.

It makes me wonder…

What would it be like to _kiss_ him…?

I guess I'll never know.


	16. Moony Has A Crush!

**A/N: **Hooray for Remus/Tonks! Hop aboard the SS Wotcher Wolvie everyone:D A long-ish drabble… but I kinda like the idea of it.

**Disclaimer:** jay kay rolleng haz propuh punchewashon and speling

Sirius rounded on Remus right after the meeting ended.

"So what do you think of Tonks?"

"Oh… she's alright." said Remus vaguely. "I didn't get to talk to her much, but she seemed OK."

"You know she's my cousin?" said Sirius. "Well, my cousin's kid. So, what is that, second cousin?"

"First cousin once removed." Remus corrected. He struggled to keep his face calm, and not crack a smile of relief at the thought that Sirius hadn't made out with at least one of the girls he thought he might like. After all, he _hadn't _really talked to her…

But she was really very pretty – although he'd overheard her saying she was a metamorphmagus, so maybe she was _really_ very ugly. And she'd seemed nice and happy, and she wasn't completely drop dead gorgeous despite being a metamorphmagus, so she probably wasn't too full of herself…

And she was Sirius' relative! An added bonus!

But maybe because of that Sirius would get all-protective… he could be a bit like that… even if he didn't know her properly…

And how old was she, anyway?

"Er, how old is she?" he asked, attempting a casual voice.

"Dunno." Sirius shrugged. "Mid twenties."

Oh. Then she was far too young.

"You like her, don't you?" said Sirius.

"No." Too quick an answer. Remus winced and watched hopelessly as Sirius teased him, singing;

"_Moony has a cru-ush! Moony has a cru-ush!_"

"Who's Moony?" said a voice. Remus and Sirius whipped around to see Tonks standing in the doorway. She gestured to the troll leg umbrella stand. "Forgot my umbrella… it's rainy out." She waved brightly, and disappeared back out through the door.

"_Never_ call me Moony again." growled Remus. He softened and added; "Well, in her presence, anyway."

Sirius merely chuckled.


	17. I've Got To Tell You Something

**A/N:** I was just writing… well… something other than a HP fanfic (GASPGASP) and I kinda liked this part. Now, I cropped and edited the entire thing to suit the R/Hr pairing. This would proooobably take place in between the end of book six and the night Dumbledore died. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** What if JKR was one of us… just a slob like one of us…?

"I need to tell you something." said Ron urgently.

"What?" said Hermione swiftly, slightly annoyed that he was dilly-dallying. Was it bad news about Harry? Or Bill, maybe?

Ron caught her gaze. Hermione's breath caught in her chest. She'd only ever seen him look like that once before…

He made the distance over to her in three large strides. Hermione saw it as if it were two times slower than it surely was. He stood in front of her, the top of his head towering above hers. They were less than a finger's length apart.

His look was one of excitement and of anticipation as his eyes sparked and, without another moment's warning, or even one for consideration at what he was possibly going to say next, he tilted her chin upward and covered her lips with his.

Since fourth, even third, year, Hermione had thought of this so many times. She had wondered whether it would have been like Ginny had said it was for her when she'd kissed Harry, or Dean, or Michael, but it wasn't. Not at all.

Never could she have thought that everything would seem so real, or so incredibly fitting. It wasn't disbelief that filled her, but expectance that had finally been noticed.

And there was nothing but Ron. The idiot, the sidekick, the Weasley, and the man she loved. He was just… just _there_, unexplainably _there_, and it was wonderful.

Silently, they broke contact. Ron formed a question. And Hermione replied without saying a word.

"I just realised I have yet to tell you anything." said Ron.

Hermione's shoulders shook as she laughed.


	18. Yeah

**A/N:** Unedited randomness created from insomnia. Behold. Oh yeah, one line below borrowed from _Scrubs._

**Disclaimer:** I'm so _not_ JKR that I'd be willing to stand next to her wearing a T-Shirt saying 'I'm With Rightful Owner'.

"Oh. My. God. You're serious?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah."

"This is… well, this is…"

"Yeah."

"It's…it's…"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it's…"

"_Yeah…?_"

"Lily, it's _fantastic!_ Why didn't you tell me sooner? This is incredible! But… and… _why didn't you tell me sooner?_ We've got to prepare! It won't be long at all! And then we've got to make all the decisions about… Merlin!"

"James?"

"I can't believe it!"

"James…"

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW MY BABY'S HAVING A BABY!"

"_James!_"

"What?"

"Stop dancing!"

"I can't! There's going be little versions of me and you running around. James and Lily junior! Aren't you excited?"

"…Yeah."


	19. A Diary & A Journal

**A/N:** Another one of those same wavelength fics… coz they're just too much fun to write. I actually wrote this last year in Science, when we had this teacher that didn't care what we did, so I was pretty much writing all the… you don't care, do you?

**Disclaimer:** My, my, my, it's a beautiful world… even though I'm not JKR… (hums "Beautiful World" by Colin Hay)

_Dear Diary,_

**Journal,**

_Today I ran into Pothead in the hall._

**Today I accidentally bumped into Lily.**

_What a jerk! I think he did it on purpose!_

**OK, maybe not accidentally.**

_He grinned at me arrogantly- _

**She gave me a beautifully executed glare-**

_And began to laugh._

**And scowled when I began to laugh.**

_He's such an idiotic, unthinking, conceited git!_

**She's such so beautiful – especially for a prefect who always hands her homework in on time.**

_He's a bully, too._

**She's kind and funny, too,**

_He's always hexing Slytherins._

**But not to me. Always crude to me. Maybe that's why I like her so much.**

_Anyway,_

**Anyway,**

_He jumped at the chance and asked me out._

**I asked her out by reflex.**

_I said no, of course._

**Obviously, she said no.**

_I know a guy asking me out time and time again should flatter me, but I know he's not doing it because he likes me. He's doing it to annoy me._

**Why doesn't she say yes? She's always making up some crap about me not liking her, and only doing it to irritate her. Umm… why would I keep asking her out if I didn't really like her? I'd just hex her! Duh.**

_My friends think that he really likes me. They're always going on about how I should accept his date invitation._

**Remus reckons I should quit asking her out, and then maybe she'll start to like me. Sirius thinks she's just playing hard to get.**

_Well, what do they know?_

**Although the last time I went by their advice, I ended up covered in green goop. Bloody potions books and their bloody illegible writing.**

_I wish he'd just piss off. Maybe go to Beuxbatons or something. It'd suit him; they're all full of themselves there._

**I wish she's just go out with me. Just once!**

_Except he's probably too stupid to learn French._

**Except she's too stubborn. Why can't she just accept the fact that I like her?**

_Why can't he just accept the fact that I don't like him?_

**And that she likes me back! I know she does!**

_He has to admit to the whole bloody school that he likes me, doesn't he? He doesn't even actually like me!_

**Sigh.**

_Listen to me, going on about Pothead. If I didn't know better, I'd think I liked him._

**Oh, look. A whole journal entry all about Lily. Again.**

_Well, I'd better go._

**The others are telling me to stop writing and to go to bed, already. So I probably should.**

_Yours sincerely,_

**TTFN,**

_Lily._

**James.**


	20. Five Reasons

Five Reasons I Should Tell Ron I Like Him.

By Hermione Granger.

1. He might like me back.

2. If the above is true, it would mean we'd most likely start dating etcetera.

3. We'd fight less.

4. It'd make us fit in with Harry and Ginny.

5. I love him.

* * *

Five Reasons I Should NOT Tell Ron I Like Him.

By Hermione Granger.

1. He probably doesn't like me back.

2. If the above is true, it would ruin our friendship.

3. We'd fight more.

4. It'd make Harry like a third wheel.

5. I love him.

* * *

**A/N:** Heh… random. Now review, and you shall be blessed by the Great Unos! 


End file.
